harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Griphook
|wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job=Employee at Gringotts Wizarding Bank |house= |loyalty=Gringotts Wizarding Bank }} Griphook was a goblin who worked at Gringotts Wizarding Bank in Diagon Alley. He would later go on the run during the height of the Second Wizarding War following the fall of the Ministry of Magic and the raise of Lord Voldemort's new regime. He would later assist Harry Potter in his break-in of Gringotts in order to obtain Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. Biography Work for Gringotts Griphook worked for Gringotts Wizarding Bank. In 1991, he took Harry Potter and Rubeus Hagrid to vaults 687 and 713. Second Wizarding War In 1997, Griphook went on the run after the fall of the Ministry of Magic to Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters, because the Ministry of Magic placed wizards in control of the goblins and he refused to acknowledge any wizard as his master. However, he had a last laugh when he was assigned to put Godric Gryffindor's Sword in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. He noticed that the sword was a fake, but decided not to reveal that information to Bellatrix, as not to help the Death Eaters. On the run and Griphook on the run from Snatchers]] Griphook soon met up with Dirk Cresswell and Gornuk, and finally Ted Tonks and Dean Thomas, and they spent several months on the run. The group was then eventually caught by a gang of Snatchers led by the dangerously fierce werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. Ted, Dirk and Gornuk were killed, but Griphook and Dean were taken prisoner. Shortly after, Greyback's team was alerted to the true location of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley after they broke the Taboo on Lord Voldemort's name. Griphook, together with the others captured, was taken to Malfoy Manor and then imprisoned in the cellar. However, the trio were in possession of the real Sword of Gryffindor. Bellatrix, believing that the sword was taken from her vault, tortured Hermione with the Cruciatus Curse to find out how the trio came into possession of it. She came up with a lie that it was a fake, and Harry then persuaded Griphook to go along with her story. The house-elf Dobby rescued all the prisoners from the Manor, and they took refuge at Shell Cottage. Griphook's legs were injured during the escape, thus Fleur Delacour administered Skele-Gro to heal him. He watched from the bedroom window as Harry buried Dobby's body, surprised by the great respect Harry paid Dobby and by Hermione Granger's later revelation that she wanted house-elves to be freed, as few wizards treat house-elves and other non-human beings with respect. Breaking into Gringotts Harry soon came to Griphook to ask him to assist them in breaking into Gringotts to steal the Horcrux that was in Bellatrix's vault. Because of his favourable impression of Harry, and Hermione pointing out that all magical beings were united in resisting Voldemort, Griphook agreed to help them — in exchange for the Sword of Gryffindor. Griphook considered it goblin property, claiming that Godric Gryffindor had stolen it from Ragnuk, the maker of the sword. Harry reluctantly agreed. However, Griphook's mistrust of wizards in general, and his feelings that goblin-made artefacts should be returned to Goblins once the original purchaser had died, led him to suspect that Harry would not keep his word and relinquish the sword. During the break-in, he managed to get hold of the sword, then fled into the caves calling for help to deal with thieves. Despite his betrayal, Harry, Ron, and Hermione escaped with Helga Hufflepuff's Cup (now a Horcrux), flying out on a Ukrainian Ironbelly dragon used to guard high security vaults. Massacre at Malfoy Manor ]] When Lord Voldemort found out about the break-in, he summoned several goblins to Malfoy Manor, including Griphook, who arrived clutching the Sword of Gryffindor. When another goblin revealed what had transpired, Voldemort flew into a rage. He slaughtered all within the room, including Griphook, who fell to the ground holding the Sword. Moments later, Voldemort stepped over his corpse, and the Sword faded away to return to the Sorting Hat. Personality and traits Being a goblin, Griphook severely distrusted wizardkind and hated wizarding arrogance, stemming from the fact that goblins had been treated brutally by wizards in the past. Griphook had a somewhat barbaric and savage personality as he enjoyed the idea of pain in lesser creatures, was eager to harm wizards and showed pleasure at the idea of checking once every ten years if anyone was trapped inside Vault 713. Like most goblins, Griphook also believed that any goblin-made artefacts should be returned to goblins once the original purchaser had died. Due to this, he stated that goblins were the only true owners of such artefacts and that any non-goblin purchasing or possessing them was little more than renting or thieving rather than owning them. Because of the prejudice Griphook had witnessed, he was amazed by the respect Harry Potter had shown to creatures such as elves and goblins. This was most apparent when Griphook observed that Harry buried Dobby, a house-elf, after he was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, in a grave dug by hand. Despite this, Griphook was unable to fully overcome his distrust and hatred for wizardkind, which resulted in him betraying Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger when they intended to use Godric Gryffindor's Sword to destroy Helga Hufflepuff's Cup and the other Horcruxes. Behind the scenes *In , Griphook is played by the late Verne Troyer, famous for playing Dr Evil's "Mini-Me" in the Austin Powers films. However, Griphook was voiced by Warwick Davis, who plays Professor Flitwick, as well as the first Gringotts goblin. Because the producers wanted a completely British cast, Troyer was replaced by Davis to portray the role of Griphook in .HPUpdate: Here Lies Dobby, A Free Elf - Day 2 Filming for the Shell Cottage scenes in "Deathly Hallows" film *Griphook's death is not elaborated on in the book at all. *In , Griphook is an unlockable and playable character. Out of 167 characters, he is the only goblin in the game. Therefore, he is the only one who can open up Goblin Chests, revealing special items like Studs or Character Tokens. He is also required to play the bonus levels in the lower vaults of Gringotts. He is unlocked in the first level," The Magic Begins", by using Reducto on the chest near the first vault in the Gringotts Basement. The player can then turn into Griphook whenever they want, using Polyjuice Potion or in Free Play mode. He is wearing a blue suit though his lego figure has a red suit. *Also in , Griphook accidentally opens Vault 712 instead of Vault 713, revealing a goblin dance party. *In , Griphook takes Hufflepuff's cup and uses it as a bargaining chip for the Sword of Gryffindor when Harry and his friends are trapped by the Gemino Cursed goblets in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. Later he is killed by Voldemort after the Dark Lord learns of the break-in at Gringotts. He is last seen dead at Malfoy Manor with the Sword of Gryffindor; as the camera lingers on his body, the Sword vanishes from under his hand. Appearances mini-figure]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Griphook fr:Gripsec ru:Крюкохват es:Griphook it:Unci-unci pl:Gryfek ja:グリップフック Category:Bankers Category:Black-eyed individuals Category:British individuals Category:Goblins Category:Gringotts employees Category:Horcrux hunt Category:Males Category:Skirmish at Malfoy Manor participants